Be You
by steph-901
Summary: LOLIVER. Lilly always listerns to Miley, even when she shouldn't.


Disclaimer- I don't own Hannah Montana or any brands mentioned.

A/N

This story was inspired by "_Don't Stop to You Get the Phone"._ Really weird that Lilly was expected to listen to Miley brag about her 'O' phone but when she was excited about being in a magazine, Miley limited her to only talk about it for ten seconds or whatever it was. The story doesn't match that story line or anything, it just got me thinking.

Be You

Friday night was turning out a little differently then first expected. The formula was the same (Miley's couch, movies and boy talk) there was just more people added to the mix. Lilly wasn't sure how Sarah scored an invite. Granted she was friends with both Miley and Lilly, but it was the sort of friendship that remained in the classroom. As Lilly sat comfortably on her sleeping bag in front of the TV, the other girls sat dissecting every scene in the movie- much to Lilly's annoyance. They were watching 'Mirror' an e-book about two long life friends. It was Lilly's favorite from the whole L.O.V.E series. She clenched her fist tight as it approached her favorite scene. She always had to force herself to watch. Her natural instinct was to clos her eyes and squeal because the moment between the two characters seemed so special and real.

"_Don't you get it Victoria? Look at me and tell me you don't love me"_

"_I can't… I've tried….I just can't!"_

"_Then kiss me, god damn it"_

As the rain poured on the two lovers, Lilly couldn't control herself and let out an "eep!" Miley groaned and Lilly snapped her head to face her "how can you not like this scene?"

"It's not just this scene… it's the whole movie! It's so unrealistic!" Lilly wanted to bring up that Miley's favorite L.O.V.E story included a coma, shooting stars and a blind guy retaining sight magically. She bit her tongue though; it would only stir unnecessary drama, instead she replied "how is it unrealistic?"

"The whole 'best-friends' thing… its soooo played out" Lilly could feel Sarah studying her and tried to control her facial expressions. Sarah was too perceptive for her own good. She'd be able to guess the real reason 'Mirrors' was her favorite story… "In real life it would never work" Miley's statement pulled Lilly from her worrisome thoughts "But they know each other so well"

"Exactly" Miley paused the movie "they have nothing new to learn about each other. that's the whole exciting part about love"

"For some" Sarah injected "See that's the thing about the L.O.V.E series, it caters for all individuals" neither Lilly or Miley answered, suggesting she elaborated "my favorite story is 'Walk by Again' because I relate to how Clarissa waits for years till Liam is ready to commit to her. Miley likes 'Hold' because of her flair for drama..." she glanced at Miley apologetically, she was about to continue when Miley cut her off "Hang on! Lilly… your fav is about two best friends!" she took a moment to gather her thoughts and then began shaking her head vigorously "Lilly don't you dare think about staring something with Oliver! I'm serious. You guys aren't right for each other" a silence fell over all three and Lilly stared at the frozen lovers on screen "Lilly" Miley spoke softly "don't ruin that great friendship you have. Love is supposed to be exciting and adventurous. To date Oliver would be like staying in the same hotel room every time you went away" Lilly guessed it was too late to somehow deny her feelings "well you don't have to worry. I only like this story because I like the kiss in the rain, not because I'm pining for Oliver" Satisfied Miley restarted the film.

It was another two movies and Miley had fallen asleep. Sarah moved beside Lilly, leaving Miley to have the couch too herself. It was cold and Lilly guessed the sun would be beginning to rise soon but she couldn't bring herself to sleep and judging by how chatty she was, neither was Sarah. The credits for 'Walk by Again' rolled and Lilly was unsure what to next. She knew what she wanted to do and that was to watch 'Mirrors' again but with Sarah chomping on pop corn beside her, she felt to embarrassed to suggest it. Sarah must have had some special mind powers because she looked at Lilly and then at the DVD case "I would mind watching it again". Lilly smiled softly "we don't have to. It seemed to stir some controversy last time"

"Well Miley's asleep and she talked through all the good parts. Put it on again"

"_Don't you get it Victoria? Look at me and tell me you don't love me"_

"_I can't… I've tried….I just can't!"_

"_Then kiss me, god damn it"_

Lilly stared at the couple and hit rewind. Sarah had fallen asleep about half an hour in and Lilly was left with her thoughts. The scene played out again and this time she paused on the kiss. Everything about this movie was exactly how she wanted her own life to play out but maybe Miley was right. Maybe if they had done a sequel the audience would learn that they often ran out of things to talk about or began to resent each other. She turned the TV off and slipped in her sleeping bag. Miley had given her a lot to think about.

The sun seemed brighter then it did yesterday. She groaned as she woke and she stretched to relieve the knot in her back. He arms hit something hard and her eyes flung open to find Oliver grinning over the top of her. She rubbed her eyes again and sat up "So Sleeping Beauty wakes" he greeted with a laugh "how long have I been asleep?"

"It's nearly two in the afternoon" Sarah answered from the kitchen "those last two movies was probably a mistake. I just woke up as well". Lilly glanced around, Sarah was in the kitchen, Oliver was sitting beside her and Jackson was on the couch, there was someone missing "where's Miley?"

"Out on some Hannah Montana mission, she didn't want to wake you up" she nodded feeling distant. Oliver shuffled closer "you ok?" he whispered and she tried not to physically react "yeah just sleepy". He seemed to be convinced and turned his attention back onto the TV. She followed his gaze and suddenly shrieked. Everyone jumped in surprise and stared at her "why are you watching this?" she sent a glare towards Sarah "I know, I screamed too when I saw what he was watching" Jackson commented "seriously Oken, turn this crap off" Oliver clutched the remote "I can't. I'm one of those people that needs to watch everything the whole way through, even if its crap. Ask Lilly" Lilly nodded in confirmation and stared at the screen horrified "You can borrow it if you want" Sarah suggested as she sat on the couch with a sandwich but Oliver shook his head "no point, only ten more minutes to go anyway".

Her favorite scene was long past and Victoria and Justin were running in the waves of the ocean. The four teenagers sat and watched with varying degrees of interest. From the corner of her eye Lilly watched Oliver's reaction to the final scene. He didn't seem disgusted by the idea of two best friends finding love but this was not enough for Lilly to be confident to tell him her true feelings. Miley's warning swam through her mind. The more she thought about it, the more she thought the brunette was right. She stood up unable to watch the final kiss and went upstairs for a shower.

Oliver was rolling up her sleeping bag when she returned downstairs. He didn't seem to notice her at first and she laughed softly as he struggled to fit it into the small bag "Let me do it you big oaf" she pulled it easily from his hands and began folding it right "where's Sarah and Jackson?" she asked conversationally and he smiled "Outside looking at the compost Jackson built" Lilly thought back to last night about Sarah's favorite e-Book and smiled "man those two don't even realise how cute the are" Oliver tuckeded the packed up sleeping bag under his arm and slung her backpack over his shoulder "ready?" Lilly nodded, unsure if he wanted to go straight home "what are you up to this afternoon?" she asked and he shrugged "I am where ever you are" she stared at him, unsure whether he referenced 'Mirror' on purpose and then proceeded out the door.

She was tried, he could tell. She was slumped slightly and continually rubbed her eyes. He frowned softly "Miley was a bag of energy this morning but you and Sarah seem dead on your feet"

"We stayed up way longer, watching movies and talking"

"About the fight with Miley?" Lilly laughed "it wasn't a fight, more like a disagreement. Miley's point of view about love are all whacked… how did you even know?"

"Sarah said you had a full on fight" Lilly shook her head "Sarah is just way too sensitive"

"What did she say?" he prodded and kicked some rocks in front of him "oh just that Victoria and Justin would never work in real life" she tried to sound like she didn't want to talk about it any further and Oliver nodded. Although he was confused, he refused to push her "Man this sun is hot" he started "can't wait till we each have cars!"

Lilly wasn't up for much. Despite sleeping all day, the only thing she could be bothered to do was flop on Oliver's couch and play board games. Though out Monopoly all she could think about doing was throw the money in the air and kiss him madly. She tried to listen as he talked passionately about his band but all she could think about was how comfortable they were with each other.

"_Would be like staying in the same hotel room every time you went away"_

Lilly and her Mum went away once a year. Every time it would be somewhere different. They would only ever stay for a week. Lilly spent the first couple of days trying to find where everything is and then when she was finally comfortable it would be the last day. The word comfortable kept repeating in her mind and as she passed go for the second time it became distorted. As Oliver began counting up her money (in twenties, just to annoy her) she realised how much she hated the stigma attached to the word 'comfortable'. She liked the fact that she didn't have to speak and Oliver already knew, she liked that their best memories include their pajamas and that they hardly went to parties. She accepted the money with a grin that took Oliver aback "why are you so happy?"

"Comfortable is not boring…"

"Righhtttt… maybe you should have a little lie down…"

"No you don't understand" She stood up "Miley thinks that comfortable is boring. She thinks you need passion!" she knew she sounded crazy, it was all over Oliver's face "Is this about that fight?" he was trying to scrambled for answers and she grinned harder "if there was a sequel to 'Mirror' they would be happy" she fell back onto the couch and Oliver made his way towards her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and this didn't help Lilly's complex thoughts "you jump in the air about a stupid movie?" she winded him by slapping him hard in the stomach "that's my favorite movie your calling stupid"

"Sorry, you jump in the air about a movie?"

She wasn't going to explain it to Oliver at this moment. She needed more then thirty seconds to process her thoughts. She snuggled contently into his side and he wrapped his arm around her a tad closer. One day she'd tell him, knowing her that day was probably going to be tomorrow. She didn't want to declare her feelings with lack of sleep, she might wait for a rainy day. Lilly 'liked' Oliver and Miley was just going to have to be ok with that.

A/N

So I was going to post it, then I wasn't, then I was, then I wasn't. I decided to because is it just me or are Loliver stories slowing down? Anyways it's my attempt of a 'snap shot' in Lilly's life. Like all my one shots, it ended abruptly. Trying to work on that!

I love Miley (Stewart) by the way. I think she says what she feels and you have to admire that (although sometimes it can be too much). I say this because I don't want you to think that I hate her.

Has anyone else read 'Miles to go'? I won't say to much, unless people are halfway though it, but I was in shock. I never really had an opinion about her (Miley Cyrus), but I think she is great now.

Anyways, everyone post loliver stories!

Xx

(Also the L.O.V.E eBook/ movie series is completely made up. I think I stole the dialogue in the made up movie 'mirrors' but I'm unsure where from. Its suppose to be like the book they were obsessed with in Joanie.


End file.
